


The Truth Untold - Junhao

by moodyminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Hybrids, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, also jun is special, haha... i like to make people suffer :), jun is very sensitive, minghao is a meanie :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyminghao/pseuds/moodyminghao
Summary: Minghao messes up, Junhui runs away, his friends go on a quest to find him, but what they find is what one of them feared most.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Truth Untold - Junhao

**Author's Note:**

> Very Heavily Inspired by: Can You Sit By My Side? by snwuenthusiast 
> 
> This was meant to be a one part story but I’m splitting it into multiple chapters now :)
> 
> Here’s a list of what everyone is so you don’t get lost:  
> Seungcheol - Risen Demon 
> 
> Jeonghan - Fallen Angel 
> 
> Joshua - Healer 
> 
> Jun - Enchanted Human / One with Earth (REMEMBER THE EARTH PART)
> 
> Soonyoung - Dragon Hybrid 
> 
> Wonwoo - Enchanted human / Given Immortality & Immunity 
> 
> Woozi - Pixie 
> 
> Minghao - Forest Nymph 
> 
> Mingyu - Enchanted Human / Given Shapeshifting
> 
> Seokmin - Merman 
> 
> Seungkwan - Fairy 
> 
> Vernon - Slavic Dragon Hybrid 
> 
> Chan - Enchanted Human / Given Animal Communication
> 
> Jun’s Friends: Wonwoo, Jihoon, Seokmin and Jeonghan 
> 
> Minghao’s friends: Vernon, Chan and Hoshi
> 
> Remaining Characters: Seungcheol, Joshua, Seungkwan, Mingyu

Wonwoo cradled Junhui in his lap, whispering sweet words into his ears and wiping away the tears from his cheeks. Junhui hadn’t stopped crying since he came home from his trip two days ago, and all his friends could do is try to comfort him. They didn’t fully know what had happened, but they had a very strong suspicion.

“That stupid, good-for-nothing nymph broke up with him.” Jihoon said. They didn’t know if that was true, but it was a strong possibility. Junhui wasn’t the type to cry over simple inconveniences, so whatever happened must’ve shattered him. Breaking up with the boyfriend they didn’t even know about up until three weeks ago? yeah, that’s good enough to break him. 

“Junhui, darling, can you eat this? You need to eat something.” Seokmin whispered, holding up a spoon of porridge to Jun’s mouth. He rejects it at first, but then accepted it, taking reluctant bites before swallowing. The rest of them praised him as he ate, which encouraged him to take bigger bites.

“Junnie... when you’re ready, i’m gonna need you to tell us what happened.” Wonwoo said, shifting him so that he could comfortably lay his head on his shoulder. Jun shook his head. He knew they wanted to know, and that it was best for him to let it out, but he was scared of how they would react. 

They had met his boyfriend once, and it was an awkward encounter. Jun had hidden their relationship from his friends for almost seven months, they had found out about him on their own when he sent Jun a care package to his home. 

Wonwoo, being an immortal being and all, was way beyond the point in his never-ending life time where he would ever hold anything against anyone. So, he welcomed the nymph into their home with open arms. The others were a bit more reluctant to meet him, but upon seeing how happy Jun got when he was there, they let their soft spot get the best of them and gave their full support.

Well, they were about to regret doing that.

“Junnie, I know it’s hard for you, but we can’t help you any further if we don’t know what happened.” Jeonghan said, reaching out to pet his friend’s hair 

Jun looked up at his friends. They were all crowded around him, waiting to see what his next move would be.

He took a deep breath, wiped the remaining tears and began explaining what exactly happened. 

Junhui had been in Minghao’s cottage for less than a day. He arrived there at dawn, and they shared a peaceful and nice breakfast together. As they cleaned together, Minghao saw something sticking out of his boyfriend’s bag. He picked it up and was about to tuck it back in, when he realized something.

“Jun, what is this?”

Jun looked up and saw that Minghao was holding his jar of natural herbs. The ones he uses for his potions. 

“Oh! those are my herb jars. I make potions sometimes and I found those next to a lake on my way here last night!” 

Unbeknownst to Jun, Minghao was very against potion making. He had nothing against magic, since he was nymph and it was natural to him, but potions were the things that killed off his village. They trusted a potion maker too much, and it was their downfall. He lost everyone he ever loved, including his parents. He never trusted anyone who worked in that field ever again. 

Now that he’s seen that that his boyfriend is one of those people, he let his emotions get the best of him. 

“You realize what these things do to people, right?”

“What do you mean? I’ve only ever used them for healing and favors.”

Minghao scoffed, which made Jun flinch. “I didn’t think you’d be one of them. I should’ve realized a long time ago, you look like one of those freaks.”

Jun didn’t know what that meant, but he could tell it wasn’t good. He was offended and hurt.

“Minghao, you obviously don’t know much about potions. Why don’t I show you?”

“Absolutely not! I’m not allowing that stuff around me.”

“But it really isn’t that ba-“

“Leave.”

“What?”

“Get out, go home. You disgust me.”

Jun didn’t say anything else. He knew Minghao enough to know not to try and talk back when he was angry. 

They all bunched around him and pulled him into a group hug. They stayed like that until they felt his breathing become slower, and saw that he finally fell asleep. Wonwoo Carried him up to his room and layed him on his bed, letting him sleep properly for the first time in two days. 

But much to their surprise, that would be the last time they saw Junhui for a long time.


End file.
